In a vehicle body front structure of that type, left and right wheelhouse upper members to which left and right front fenders are fastened, respectively, are contiguous with a front bulkhead on a front side of a vehicle. The wheelhouse upper member has a front end joined to a bulkhead side member extending rearwardly from the front bulkhead at the front side of the vehicle. A lower member extends from a vicinity of the front end and has a lower end contiguous with a front side frame to ensure strength. An extension member extends from an upper end of the lower member and is joined to the wheelhouse upper member, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-1035.
For the vehicle body front structure disclosed in JP-A-2009-1035, however, a hole of a front fender would not be aligned with an internal thread of a fender bracket on a side of the wheelhouse upper member in fastening the front fender to the wheelhouse upper member with a screw member.
Where to mount the fender bracket depends upon the design. For example, the fender bracket is mounted on the wheelhouse upper member. The step of attaching the wheelhouse upper member with the fender bracket mounted thereon is the final step of the process of assembling the front body of the vehicle. As a result, positions of external threads of the fender brackets fixed to the wheelhouse upper members can vary widely relative to different fender brackets mounted earlier than the fender brackets fixed to the wheelhouse upper members. To avoid this problem, the front body of the vehicle is required to be designed under limited conditions requiring, e.g., mounting the fender bracket not to the wheelhouse upper member but to a member which is to be mounted before the step of attaching the wheelhouse upper bracket. Since the design of the front body of the vehicle is subject to that limitation, improvement, of the freedom to design the front body is desired. That is, it is desirable that the positions of the fender brackets on the wheelhouse upper members vary as little as possible. In addition, it is necessary to reduce the number of parts and manufacturing steps as well as the cost.